


Done

by Lisbeth Bargeld (42Doctor)



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Doctor/pseuds/Lisbeth%20Bargeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After entry 35. Tim decides to give up. OperatorServant!Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

_I'm gonna murder you, Kralie._

Tim finally got the incredibly loose ties off and pushed himself up. _You know what? I'm taking the Operator and Jay too_. Never mind that was impossible. The mask lay a couple feet away. He picked it up. _I should take it, find the Operator. Maybe he'll try to help me_. He knew how likely that was. He considered it for a moment, then...

“I _quit_!” He shouted, throwing the mask against the wall. It shattered. He was done. He would live normally, and he wouldn't think about Alex again.

For a day, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so this is a drabble. I wrote it for strawberry-smoothies-yum on tumblr, since she so kindly promoted a contest I was running. I liked it so I posted it here.


End file.
